


Creature of the Night

by ShadaPhoenix



Series: Whispers in the Darkness [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Poetry, Self-Hatred, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaPhoenix/pseuds/ShadaPhoenix
Summary: A vampire lives from dusk til dawn





	Creature of the Night

_Night approaches,_  
_the lid is raised._  
_The one within_  
_remains unfazed._

_A hand appears_  
_to help her out_  
_of the coffin_  
_to stir about._

_Not alive,_  
_nor is she dead,_  
_her face is pale,_  
_her lips are red._

_Forced to stay_  
_away from light:_  
_become a Creature_  
_of the Night._

_"The blood is the life"_  
_so says her lust._  
_So she drinks_  
_with much disgust._

_The full moon sets_  
_so back she flies,_  
_to her coffin_  
_to rest her eyes._

_Back to her coffin_  
_she must run_  
_to escape the rays_  
_of the rising sun._

_She lies down,_  
_safe at last_  
_and begins to dream_  
_of her painful past._

_No sleep by Dark,_  
_no rest by Light._  
_So go the days of_  
_a Creature of the Night._


End file.
